


The Morning After

by inawasteland



Series: 25 Days of Rooster Teeth [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inawasteland/pseuds/inawasteland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine your OTP out drinking. Person A thinks they can handle more than they actually can even though person B warns them not to have too much. Person A wakes up with a horrific hangover and Person B helps them recover while trying not to laugh too hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

It was a terrible idea. Arryn knew it at the time, but she didn’t pay any heed to that warning in her gut that she should pace herself. Besides, it was Miles’s birthday and that meant not holding back, right? Miles only turned 24 once, and that was her reasoning for it.

It probably didn’t help that there was a big party and the whole crew was there, meaning there was too much going on for anyone to notice just how much she was drinking. It probably also didn’t help that Arryn was a bit of a lightweight and it didn’t take much at all to get her tipsy.

Luckily, she did not blackout, though. No, she remembered going to bed. She wished she were just a little bit more coherent when she went to bed though, or she would have chugged all the water in the house before she passed out.

Okay, maybe she didn’t remember actually going to bed, because she kind of passed out on top of Miles, who had to drag her up to their bed. It was a damn good thing the party was at their home that they shared.

So when Arryn woke up the next morning, boy was she feeling it. Her head was killing her, she had to hide her head under the pillow to hide from the sun, which made it hard for Miles to understand her since she was mumbling into the mattress for Miles to stop whatever it was he was doing that was making so much noise.

As it turned out, he was just watching TV.

“I _told_ you to not drink so much,” came his voice soothingly as he brushed a hand through her hair. She could tell just by hearing his voice that there was a bit of amusement weaved into his words. When she wasn’t feeling like crap anymore, she was definitely going to kill him.

“Yeah, well. Yolo, right?” She pulled her head out from under the pillow so he could actually understand her speaking. “I didn’t do anything too bad last night did I?”

Towards the end of the night, everything was fuzzy. She just hoped she didn’t throw up on anyone, because she had a vague memory of tequila shots at some point, and boy did tequila and beer not mix well.

“Nah, you were fine. Except I think you did try to flirt with a dog at one point.” And then Miles most definitely was laughing, probably at Arryn’s confused face. She pouted and gave him the finger before collapsing face first back into her pillow again.

“Oh, c’mon,” Miles continued. “I was just joking. Here, I’ll turn off the TV and get you some aspirin. Just hold tight.”

When Miles returned with the aspirin, Arryn was whining. Not making any coherent words, just making the general whining noise. She hated being hungover. But then again, who actually _liked_ hangovers?

“Next time, I swear, I’m keeping you away from the tequila,” he mused with a smirk. Arryn simply glared before sticking the pill on her tongue and downing the water to swallow it down. Ah yes, water, that was what she needed.

“How’s the nausea? Do you want me to fix you some tea?” Miles offered. Arryn had to hand it to him, even if he could be a giant jerk, he did have his amazingly sweet moments. That was a big reason why she was dating him, after all.  
 “Tea would be lovely. Do we have anything with ginger?” She was back to pouting because she knew Miles couldn’t resist that pout.

“I think we have a ginger green tea,” Miles contemplated as he propped up her pillows so that she could still be laying down but wouldn’t be falling back asleep. It was actually a fairly comfortable position with all the pillows that she had supporting her head and neck.

“Mmm that sounds delightful.” She managed a small smile and closed her eyes. She had no intention of sleeping, but it was hard to keep her eyes open with how bright their room was.

When she heard the whistle of the tea kettle, she knew her tea was almost ready. It roused her back awake by the time Miles reappeared with a mug of tea, prepared just for her.

“Ah, you’re the best boyfriend of all time,” she mumbled as she took a small sip and made a loud “mmmm” noise. Instead of giggling like she expected him to, Miles was just smiling at her, his eyes on her like she was the most important thing in the world. It made her blush.

“What? It’s true!”

“I know, it’s just. I don’t know, it’s the little moments like these that remind me how I can love someone so much. You’re just so damn cute.” And with a small kiss to her nose, Miles slipped under the blankets so that he could curl back up against her while she continued to drink her tea.

Maybe she wouldn’t be drinking so much anytime soon, but all in all the aftermath wasn’t so bad. If it meant Miles taking care of her, then it was almost, _almost_ worth the amount of suffering she had to go through to get to this point.


End file.
